


Chasing Chocobos

by CalledOutInTheDark



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalledOutInTheDark/pseuds/CalledOutInTheDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy, smutty(light for now, but more in future chapters, not every chapter) alternate universe drabbles OOC Cloud ~ No broody chocobos here sorry not sorry<br/>~Focused on Seph and Cloud, all others back ground filler only~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chocobo Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy morning.

Light just barely filtered into the room through the small spaces between the heavy curtains. The small amount of morning light was enough to wake him, his mako glowing eyes saw the room perfectly fine despite the low light. For a few moments Sephiroth lay still, taking in his situation. The comfortable bed he was stretched out on, the soft and silky sheets strewn over him and his lover. Speaking of which...

Cloud was curled up against his side, all milky skin, slender limbs and golden haired. In the General's opinion the blonde was frankly, fucking adorable when he slept. By morning his hair was even wilder and untamed than usual. His face was relaxed and almost cherub like, he knew the blonde hated that comparison but Cloud would always be cute to Sephiroth. It didn't matter what position Cloud fell asleep in, by morning he was practically plastered against the silver haired man's side. It worked out quite well for both of them, they were both clingy to each other for different reasons. Seph was always a walking furnace and his little Northern lover had the world's worst circulation. His favorite thing was having Cloud's chilly little hands and feet against his over heated skin in the over heated Midgar summers. In the winter the blonde soaked in his extra warmth like a sponge. The blonde fit against his side just right, an arm and leg thrown across Sephiroth's body and face nuzzled into the tall man's shoulder. 

Sepheroth had never believed in fate but Cloud insisted they had been made for each other. Sephiroth thought it was cute, and he adored his little lover so it wasn't any trouble to indulge Cloud's fantasies. He didn't like to stifle the brightness that was Cloud Strife. He himself was a more reserved and quiet person except in the company of old friends. Cloud was anything but. The blonde was bright and bubbly and on more than one occasion had been called an air head by his third class SOLDIER peers. He could be a ditz but he had a good heart and was one of the kindest people Seph ever had the pleasure of meeting. Sephiroth also found an almost sadistic pleasure in watching his lover take down other third class SOLDIERS in one on one combat. The blonde was wicked with a sword in his hand, even before his mako enhancements the blonde had been exceptional. Now his speed and agility was unmatched in his class and it would only improve from here on out. 

The General lifted a large, calloused hand to brush through the ridiculous golden spikes of hair. How they managed to be so gravity defying and soft at the same time he would never know. Sephiroth shifted lazily, moving over his lover's slender form, feeling impulsive and a maybe just the tiniest, barest bit lonely that morning. Not that he would ever admit that out loud to anyone, even his little lover. 

"Cloud," He said gently, leaning down to kiss and nip a path along the blonde's skin from his neck to his stomach. "Wake up, it's morning."

"In what fucking time zone?" Cloud replied, always foul mouthed in the morning. Another little thing the General found fucking adorable about his lover. He was usually so well spoken and polite, not in bed and never in the early morning when they were alone together. "The fuck Seph, go back to sleep you horny bastard." The General grinned against Cloud's chest, making no move to hide his morning arousal that was pressed against one of his lover's thighs. Cloud lifted a hand, burying it in Sephiroth's silver hair, lazily trying to tug the General away from his sensitive chest. If he really wanted to, Cloud could have yanked his head away and Seph would have gotten off of him, but the blonde's own body was beginning to respond in turn. Instead of pulling Seph away, he was pulling the taller man closer after a few moments. 

"You love it," Sephiroth rumbled as he made his way back up the blonde's slender neck, along his jaw and to his lips. He captured Cloud's lips, kissed him firm but gentle. The blonde liked it gentle in the morning and Seph loved to give Cloud just what he wanted.


	2. Chocobo Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth trains his pet chocobo and perhaps goes overboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to kiraja7520 for her lovely and encouraging comment <3
> 
> More Zack later, maybe, probably

Sweat was dripping from every pore in in Cloud's body, his lungs were burning for air and he could hear his heart beating in ears. The blonde didn't have a moment to recover from any of that, not when Sephiroth was being relentless in his attacks. The General was ruthless, he kept up a grueling pace that the blonde was just barely able to fend off. 

"Seph-" He panted out, just barely lifting his sword fast enough to block the taller man's deadly blade from slicing through his side. "No more, you fucker! I can't-"

"Begging for mercy already?" Sephiroth replied coldly, no emotion in his voice or in his eyes. He continued to advance on the breathless blonde, every movement was sure, measured and just shy of being deadly. He was toying with the blonde, chasing him about their chosen area of battle; a destroyed and twisted Midgar. Sephiroth was unfazed as he slowly but surely pushed the defending blonde back across the gravel strewn ground. 

Cloud was anything but calm, he had a white knuckled grip on his sword hilt but his arm was shaking with the effort to block and defend himself. He was tripping and slipping on the loose gravel, uncomfortably aware that he was loosing too much ground and the edge of the broken plate they were battling on was closing in on him. He wanted to scream or cry, maybe both as the silver general continued to push him back towards the edge of the plate. He felt it closing in, sensed it behind him and he glanced back for just a moment to judge how much space he had left. That was when Sephiroth struck. 

Suddenly there was a large, leather clad hand twisted into his tank top, almost ripping the fabric as he was pulled forward and there was the general's sharp blade pressed threateningly against his throat, just shy of breaking skin. Cloud dropped his sword and it clattered loudly against the concrete beside their feet. Sephiroth looked down at it with a frown, "Throwing away your weapon in battle is a sure way to lose Cloud." 

"I'll never lose to you Seph..." The general looked back to the still breathless blonde, staring him down with a single raised brow in question. "I know your weakness." He stated defiantly before he made his move. The blonde's trembling hands gripped the general's hand that was still twisted in his shirt. Cloud leaned forward suddenly, despite the blade at his throat. 

Their lips met and Seph just barely moved his blade to keep from cutting his lover's throat, his had that was twisted int the blonde's shirt loosened and moved to slide around Cloud's waist, pulling him closer as the kiss was deepened. After a few long moments the broken image of Midgar faded around them, the program ended and pale walls of the VR room appeared around them. The pair hardly noticed, pressed together, no space between as they desperately clung to each other, panting for breath between messy kisses. It wasn't until a low and teasing wolf call sounded over the PA that they pulled apart; Cloud blushing darkly and eyes wide at being caught making out in a training room. Sephiroth on the other hand was glaring into the viewing room where Zach was grinning broadly and waving down at them. 

He looked down when he felt Cloud hiding against his chest. "Seph..." The General abandoned his sword to the ground without a second thought when felt the Blonde's legs give out from under him. He scooped up his lover in a hold that was jarringly gentle compared to his earlier treatment of the blonde SOLDIER. 

"I'm sorry baby," He said quietly, pressing a kiss to the blonde's damp forehead. Cloud grumbled something about 'Bastard Generals' as he shamelessly cuddled into Sephiroth's chest. A shiver ran down Sephiroth's spine as the blonde slid a chilly hand along the back of his heated neck. Despite the strenuous work out, Cloud still had chilly hands, Seph let out a small pleased hum as he headed towards the exit to the training room. He wanted to leave before they were interrupted by Zach once more.

Cloud sighed against his chest as Seph carried him through the halls, intending to take the blonde back to their shared quarters. "I did ask for you not to hold back." He said finally, "Sorry I cheated at the end." 

Seph chuckled, "If I didn't know you better I would make a joke about you winning all your battles like that... you are certainly sexy enough to pull that off." He teased gently as he reached out to press the call button for the elevator. He chuckled a little louder as the blonde smacked his shoulder and grumbled, lifting his head to stare at the General.

"I wouldn't ever... with anyone else. We're fated to be together Seph." Sephiroth smiled, the blonde reacting so seriously to his teasing. Sometimes it made Seph feel spoiled and frankly, special when Cloud declared his love and loyalty in such ways like this. 

"I know baby, I feel it too."


	3. Chocobo Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth needs advice and a apology gift.

Sephiroth sighed heavily, it was a deep pained sound, the kind that gave away how truly soul crushed the General felt in that moment. Of course it had to do with Cloud, his love, his one and only, the light of his life. Seph frowned, he was getting too dramatic about the situation. He made a mental note to stop hanging around with Genesis, the red head was having a bad effect on him. 

Alright focus.

There was tea in front of him in a ridiculously fancy and delicate looking tea cup with matching saucer. It had tiny, detailed flowers painted and it was rimmed with gold. He was almost afraid to handle something so beautiful and delicate. Just like Cloud... beautiful in body and soul, and delicate in his heart, in his feelings.

Damn it, focus!

"Drink your tea and tell me what happened Sephiroth." A delicate and distinctly feminine voice coaxed gently. Spehiroth looked up to the owner of the voice; Aerith. She was a lovely woman, even though Sephiroth wasn't into women, (Well, men either more he was just into Cloud), even he could see there was just something about her. He could understand why Zach had become so attached her, so infatuated and in love with her. She wasn't a model by any means, but she was pretty and had a kind smile. And there was just this air about her, something undefinable, almost otherworldly if Sephiroth believed in that kind of thing.... Cloud did.

Focus!

Sephiroth looked around the beautiful store front he found himself in. He was perched awkwardly on a tall white stool to one side of a mirrored counter top, the shop was everything delicate and feminine and of course shrouded in flowers. It was a popular shop in the heart of downtown midgar, the General was glad it was a slow day. What a sight he made: The famed Silver General sitting and having tea in a flower shop on a day he should have been at work. Cloud would think this was cute, would tease and kiss him on the cheek and ask the General to buy him flowers and then make him carry them home for him.

Fucking focus!

"I messed up..." Sephiroth said finally, carefully picking up the delicate tea cup and sipping his tea. He had to hold back from humming in pleasure. He had never been fond of tea, but damn, Aerith made an amazing cup of tea. Speaking of which she was giving him a knowing look from the other end of the counter where she was making up a bouquet. The looked said it all: elaborate. "I said something didn't matter and he felt differently."

Aerith gave a knowing little hum from her end of the counter, snipping the stem of a white rose and adding it to what she was working on, adjusting it after a moment of thought. "Cloud is a sensitive soul, you can't be careless with his feelings General." She was right, she was always right. Sephiroth wondered if this feeling of guilt in her presence would ever go away. There was no reason for it, he just instantly felt guilty every time she looked at him. Cloud would say it was something do with a past life.

Only because of Cloud would he fail to focus. 

"He was acting all ditzy and air-headed... I thought he was being silly and joking." Sephiroth defended, sipping his tea and feeling ridiculous, holding the handle of the tea cup with only two fingers; it was too delicate for his large gloved hands. 

"Does that make it okay? He acts that way to shield himself from being hurt, not that it is the best way." Aerith counter in his same soft manner, she wasn't attacking him but it cut the General for sure. She was finishing up the order, a large all white bouquet, just picking out a ribbon to wrap around the vase; it was lacy and sky blue.

"No." He answered after a moment more, "I feel... bad about hurting him like that. I don't want to lose him over this... over something so silly." Aerith looked at him and the General back tracked. "It wasn't silly, his feelings are not trivial." He amended, "My brushing them off was wrong, ... I think I did that because I was afraid of my own feelings."

Aerith smiled at him from her end of the counter, "There it is." 

"How the hell do you do that flower girl?" The general huffed, throwing back the rest of his tea before carefully setting the cup down on it's saucer. Aerith laughed gently as she picked up the bouquet and brought it over to him as Seph stood up. 

"I'm magical like that." She replied as he paid her and he took the bouquet. For some reason, General didn't feel like she was joking. "Sephiroth, just tell him that you love him, you already know he adores you." 

"I adore him too... I'm scared to lose him."

"Tell him that too." She said with a smile, walking him to the door.

"When are you going to marry Zach?" He asked suddenly, when they were at the door.

"When ever that idiot gets up the courage to ask, I can be patient." She replied with another knowing look before ushering him out of the door, telling him to be brave.

He had to focus on what was important: Cloud.


	4. Chocobo Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spehiroth's Christmas.

Cloud hated the cold, he hated winter and show and ice and every horrible thing that was related to all of that. He even hated all the holiday festivities that went along with the season. Sephiroth thought it was kind of funny how strongly Cloud felt about it all. When they had first started dating he was more than sure that Cloud would have been totally into the holiday season. He didn't mind at all that his little blonde lover was against it all, he himself didn't do much more than show up at his friend's holiday parties and drink until he got bored enough to leave. Sephiroth and Cloud did exchange small gifts, but usually they just slept through most of it and ordered in Wutai take-out. 

This year had been different though... Cloud and his squad of SOLDIERS had been shipped out two weeks before the holiday long weekend. They had been sent to the northern crater, as North as you can get. The Shinra army was attempting to build an army base up there. Why? Spehiroth personally thought the president was crazy for throwing money into the Northern Crater. There was nothing up there except for monsters. Cloud and his squad had been sent up there to get rid of the monsters that had been plaguing the construction crews. 

So there Sepiroth sat alone, on Christmas eve in their apartment. The General hadn't bothered setting up any of the meager decorations they had accumulated over their few years they had been together. They had both been so busy before Cloud left on his mission and Sephiroth hadn't been in the mood at all the last few days he'd had off. Without his little ray of sunshine around Sephiroth was having nothing to do with the holidays. He had spent the night with the door to the apartment locked, the lights off and his phone on silent. Genesis and Zack had been blowing up his phone with texts and calls, trying to get him to come and join them and the whole gang was having. 

Maybe he was being childish, but it didn't feel right to be out drinking and over eating and sharing in all the holiday cheer, not when his lover was stuck at the top of the world. 

Sephiroth was sprawled out across Cloud's side of the bed, with Cloud's over stuffed chocobo under his elbow and a glass of the blonde's favorite whiskey. He hated the drink usually but it made him feel closer to Cloud at that moment. Silly but the General didn't give a fuck.

He sipped his drink, totally not while cuddling the stuffed chocobo while scrolling through his messages and deleting them. 

He almost dropped his drink when his phone flashed brightly, Cloud's beautiful grin and baby blue eyes appearing on his screen. 

Sephiroth answered the call without hesitation. "Baby, why are you up so early?" The crater was a couple hours ahead of Midgar.

"Cut the shit you sulking man-child." His ray of sunshine's sweet voice. 

"I've been missing you too baby." 

"Don't 'baby' me," Sephiroth could almost hear Cloud's teeth chattering over the line. Cloud was cute when he was mad, his Mountain accent always got thicker. "I have a million damn messages on my phone from all of our friends. They're worried about you Seph. You've been ignoring everyone, and you're alone on Christmas eve even though everyone invited you to join them."

Sephiroth sighed, even if his lover was scolding him, it just made him happy to hear Cloud's voice. 

"I'm up here in the middle of frozen hell, freezing my ass off. Meanwhile you're home for Christmas with all of our friends there to keep you company and you're off sulking in our apartment by yourself... did you even put that dumb fake tree up that we bought last year? "

"No," Sephiroth didn't bother to lie, "Didn't feel right without you."

It was Cloud's turn to sigh over the phone, "Child... how did you function before you met me?"

"I was on autopilot before we met." 

"Cute."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, Happy Christmas Seph." Cloud said gently, his voice made it quite clear that he was hurting just as much as Sephiroth was. The difference was that Cloud didn't have the time to be selfish and act like a child, to pout alone in a comfy warm apartment, to get drunk and hopefully pass out. Cloud had to work, fight every day he was up there to save lives and keep people safe. 

"I'm an asshat, Happy Christmas baby." And Cloud laughed.

"Put that ugly little tree up, put the presents under it, I hid yours in the hall closet behind all the extra sheets. I'll be home for new years, another squad is on their way to relieve us soon. We'll have our holiday when I get back you big baby."

"I love you."

"Love you too, I gotta go, I'm on watch soon. I'll call when I know which day for sure I'm flying home."


	5. Chocobo Check-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's first Mako treatment.

Cloud had never felt so anxious in his life, not even when he had gone on his first date with Sephiroth. Though, that hadn't been much of a date...

Today was different, he had been promoted to a Third Class SOLDIER not one week ago. His pre-mako tests had come back good, he had the green light to start his first wave of treatments. He'd receive does weekly until the mako in his blood was at a consist third class level. Everyone reacted differently to the first few treatments, so he was told. Mostly it felt like having the flu for two to three days. Cloud wasn't worried about that, he could handle it. 

No, the worrying part was that Sephiroth was supposed to meet him ten minutes ago to be with him during the first injection. After injections SOLDIERS required twenty-four hours of super vision by a follow SOLDIER, to make sure everything all right as well to be there in case there was a bad reaction. It was rare, but sometimes it happened.

Naturally, Cloud's boyfriend had offered to look after him, they had just moved in together a few weeks ago, it made sense.

So where the fuck was he?

Cloud grumbled under his breath as he paced back and forth in the hall. He was getting anxious, his appointment was in a few short minutes and Sephiroth wasn't answering any of his calls or messages. This was important, the General had assured Cloud that he had cleared his schedule to be here for him. 

The door to the clinic opened in front of him and Cloud froze up, one of the doctors called to him. It was time.

"My watcher isn't here, he's running a little late." 

"Five more minutes and we'll call one of the volunteers to come and look after you."

"No need, I was called in for Chocobo sitting!" Cloud wilted, normally he would be happy to Zack and his usual shit eating grin but not today, not when Sephiroth promised he would be there. "Seph got called into a last minute meeting with the president... apparently he wanted to show Seph some new idea he has for a base? It's probably a really dumb idea, annnnnyway, the General asked me to take care of you until he is finished. Shouldn't be too long."

"Why didn't he tell me, he had time to text you but not me? I've been calling him for half an hour!" The usually perky blonde grumped as he headed into the medical lab and Zack followed behind, undeterred by the blonde's unusually grumpy mood. Relationships made everyone crazy he supposed. 

"I was in his office with him going over some last minute paper work when the president called him Spiky, If he could have gotten out of it or piled it one me he totally would have in a heart beat." Zack assured the Third Class, slinging a hand over the blonde's shoulder and pulling him into a half hug as they followed the doctor to one of the waiting beds. There were others in the large room as well, in various stages of receiving their treatments. There was faint glow from the IV bags that everyone was hooked up to, diluted mako. Pure mako was too intense for most SOLDIERs, each SOLDIER received their own unique ratio base one body weight and muscle to fat ratios. 

The doctor motioned for Cloud to sit down on a specific bed and the blonde did as he was told, taking a deep breath as the doctor wasted no time in making him lay back before rolling up the sleeve of his shirt to prepare his arm for the IV. Cloud glanced up at the bag above his head, it was just barely glowing, quite faint under the harsh white light. He looked around the room at the other IV bags, all glowing much more brightly than his own. Zack was sitting on the end of his bed. "Hey, don't getting anything messed up in your head about your dose there Spike," The blonde flushed, being so easily read by his mentor. "This is just the first dose, you'll get more from here on out, think of this as a buffer for next time, you're body just needs to get used to it. All the other guys in here are Second Class, don't worry about catching up to them." 

Cloud was so distracted by Zack's little speech of encouragement that he didn't realize the IV was in his arm until he felt the sting of mako entering his blood stream. He gasped at the burn of it, he could feel it, as it made it's way through his arm and into his shoulder. Cloud hissed through his teeth at the feel of it and Zack just patted his knee and smiled at him. The doctor had already left to see to someone else. 

"Not what you were expecting?"

"Way more painful." Cloud panted, looking up at the bag; not even a quarter was empty yet and the pain was only getting worse. "Is-is it like this every time?" 

Zack leaned back, his arms holding him up. "Yep, you never have a chance to get used to the dose because it's usually always being upped and after a while you build up a reserve in your blood stream, you don't need to be dosed as often. Going so long between doses you kind of forget about the pain until it happens again." Zack grinned and leaned in close after a few more moments. The blonde felt like his lungs might collapse and he was grinding his teeth together so harshly he knew he was giving himself a headache. "Hey, you're doing pretty good spike, no tears unlike Second Class Marks over there." Zack said, nodding to the bed next to them where were a second class was sitting in his bed, silent but there were tears running down the huge man's cheeks.

"I can hear you talking smack about me over there Fair." Zack chuckled and apologized to Marks with a grin, explaining that it was Cloud's first time. "Well, it only gets worse from here on out Strife, don't be embarrassed to show that there is pain, cause everyone in here had either cried or puked or passed out from mako treatments."

The second's words did make Cloud feel a bit better and talking was distracting. He had promised Sephiroth he wouldn't cry during his first treatment. He wanted to cry because the General wasn't there like he said he would be, totally nothing to do with the liquid fire they were pumping into his body. Zach managed to talk and strike up enough conversation to distract Cloud for the most part. And before he knew it, the doctor was returning and pulling the IV needle from his arm and slapping a bandage over it without a second thought.

"Stay hydrated, try not to eat too much it'll upset your stomach and if any symptoms that pop up last for more than forty-eight hours please return for medical assistance." 

And then the doctor was gone and Cloud found himself being help up off the bed by his mentor. 

As soon as he was up right on his feet he almost fell face first into the floor, if it wasn't for Zack's quick reflexes he would have fallen. His mentor caught him around the waist and pulled an arm over his shoulder to keep him upright. Even though the raven haired man had to hunch down at an odd angle to help him stay standing on his own two feet, Cloud appreciated it over being carried like a child; At least he had some dignity as they left the medical wing and Zack began to take him to his and Seph's apartment. 

"Is... is vision supposed to be this spotty? And I can't feel my arm where they put the IV in...." Cloud asked, realizing that they were suddenly in the lift that would take them to the proper floor for the apartments.... why had they gotten here? That was certainly worrying.

"Oh that's nothing, my second injection I couldn't use my arms for a whole week afterwards." Zack laughed idiotically, why they hell was that a good thing? "Angel made me train everyday anyways. You're lucky to have me a mentor, I won't have you training again until you feel a hundred percent better okay?" 

"That's nice of you.... whoa, why is the room spinning backwards?"

Zack's booming laughter suddenly thundered into his head like a stampede of chocobo. "Dizziness is nothing new, you'll live spiky. Let's get you to bed... mmm and I'll get you a bucket too just in case you feel sick." 

Cloud suddenly found himself laying face first in Seph's side of the bed. He groaned, he'd completely forgotten that he was mad at the General for not showing up. "Bastard General, no good lying ass hat." The blonde's mumbled degraded into swears in Old Nibel, he was cut off by a deep rumbling chuckle. It was nothing like Zack's laugh, this laugh sent chills down his spine and went straight to his arousal.

Cloud looked up from where he was curled up around Seph's pillow. When did he get here? When did Zack leave? Why the hell wasn't he wearing his boots or pants anymore? All valid questions that he forgot ask as the General sat down on the bed next to him, running a large and gentle hand through his hair. 

"I apologize for not being there for you today Cloud, but I'm here now... I hope that counts for something." 

"Can I still be mad at you bu happy you're here now?"

Another deep chuckle.

"I think that is allowed... seems like you're really happy that I'm here." Sephiroth teased gently, brushing his hand down Cloud's chest, over his stomach and down to his harden length, hidden only by his underwear. Cloud moaned and weakly tried to press up into the touch. It made him realize how how his body had been feeling, how needy he was in that moment. 

Damn he was just glad his lover was back to take care of him.


	6. Chocobo Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth's New-Years, Cloud's Christmas.

Sephiroth was not having a very good day at all. 

First, it was New Years Day, Cloud was supposed to have been home on New Years Eve but last he had heard from the spikey haired blonde was something about a storm brewing up North so of course the flight home to Midgar had been delayed. Sephiroth had spent his second holiday within a week's time alone. He'd been more excited than he would ever say aloud that his lover was coming home for New Years. He'd went out during his least favorite time of the year, braving the still crowded streets in order to be prepared for Cloud's arrival. He'd bought all the blonde's favorite snack foods, his favorite beer and a bottle of champagne for them to share at mid night. He'd even went and bought a ridiculous amount of seafood to make for his lover; The blonde mountain boy was very fond of seafood seeing as he'd never had it growing up.

He knew there wasn't anything Cloud could do about the delay, the planes departed when they could and it was the worst time of year for travel. 

Second, in his rush to get everything he needed for Cloud he'd forgotten to get something very important for himself: Coffee. He was completely out, the General lived on caffeine to get through the miles of paper work that gathered in both his home office and work office. Cloud had tea stashed away in the cupboard that was imported from his home town; some sweet minty thing that the blonde said had caffeine but Sephiroth couldn't bring himself to drink it. It wasn't bad, and he loved to kiss the blonde after he drank a cup of it. Sephiroth needed more caffeine than the sweet tea could offer, and he didn't want to go a whole day tasting his lover on his lips and tongue and the blonde not being there. 

Too distracting.

Third, the President had personally asked him to come into the office that day to work. No doubt the fat bastard knew that Cloud was out of town and Sephiroth would have no excuse to say no. He'd always worked holidays before they had started dating. 

Fourth, No one else in the whole damned company was working except for him it seemed. He'd arrived at the Shinra office tower to find it deserted, not even the shitty little coffee shop in the lobby was open. The gate was pulled over the counter and the lights were blacked out. As black as the coffee he wanted to be drinking at that moment.

"Okay, that was dramatic." Sephiroth admitted to himself as he went to the elevator to head up to his office. They did have one of those dinky machines that made eight ounces of coffee at a time. Spehiroth always had to make three or four of those in one sitting to make himself a proper cup of coffee.

Fifth, there was no coffee for the dinky machine in his office. Sephiroth felt ready to flip a table, bust a hole in the dry wall or through the horrible little coffee maker out the window. He restrained himself from throwing a temper tantrum. A freak out from him could potentially level the whole damned office building if he got out of control. 

That would be childish and Cloud would scold him for acting so out of control. 

Sephiroth sighed and mentally prepared himself for a day of no caffeine and a ton of paperwork.

He trudged to his office like a toddler being sent to bed with no diner, pouting the whole way. The Silver General had such a pout on he almost missed the note taped to the door of his office. Seph paused and looked it over, facing going blank as he did so. 

 

"Sephiroth,  
Take a week off, my gift to you this holiday season.  
\- President Shinra "

 

Sephiroth's left eye was twitching so harshly he thought it might pop out of his skull. That fat fucker couldn't have texted him? Sent him a fucking e-mail?

The General congratulated himself on only punch one hole in the wall on his way out of the office, it was a relatively small hole too. Easily patched up.

He also may have, but there is no proof at all, that he had crushed the dinky coffee maker on his way out of the office as well.

Sephiroth was fuming by the time he returned to the apartment that he shared with Cloud. He pulled open the front door without wondering why it was unlocked. He stumbled over a set of boots and a haphazardly placed broad sword. Sephiroth stared at Cloud's combat boots, at his well used broad sword, as he looked up he found more of his lover's things strewn about the apartment. Down the hall way Cloud had abandoned his travel bag, puffy winter jacket and gloves. Sephiroth followed the continued trail of socks to Cloud's uniform top that was tossed over the back of a chair in the kitchen.

Sephiroth looked past the dinning table into the large, open concept living space.

He had set up the shitty little tree and decorated it like his lover had asked him to, it was shoved in the corner between the large couch and the window that looked out over the city. 

Spread out on that couch under the window lay his lover.

Cloud had on a pair of Sephiroth's sleeping pants, they were too long in the leg but the blonde refused to ever acknowledge the height difference between them. Cloud's hands were twisted up in the fluffy blanket that lived on the back of the couch. Seph smiled at the sight, he'd bought that blanket for Cloud even before the blonde had moved in, kept it on the couch for him after the first night they'd spent binge watching movies on the couch and the blonde had complained about being cold.

To top it all off, Cloud had ripped one of the shiny bows off of one of the presents and stuck the thing in his golden spikes. 

The best present Sephiroth could have asked for after a shitty morning, a shitty few weeks alone.

Sephiroth sat down on the edge of the couch, leaning over the blonde and pressing a kiss to his temple. "Happy New Years Cloud." He said gently as the blonde began to wake, Seph waited patiently. Chilly and callused little hands reached up, one twisting into his soft sweater, the other into the stray locks of silver hair falling over his shoulder. He leaned down, letting Cloud pull him down for a proper kiss. 

"Merry Christmas Seph." Cloud sighed around a little yawn after the kiss, it made the general chuckle.

"Kind of missed that babe." Sephiroth explained as he brushed a hand through the blonde's hair, carefully pulling out the shiny bow.

"No... Holidays, special days aren't dates on a calendar Seph." Cloud explained gently as he used his grip on the general to pull himself up so he was sitting as well. Sephiroth was about to argue about the meaning of dates on the calendar when the blonde cut him off. "We decide which days are special, which days are our holidays. And for me, today is Christmas, 'cause I got to come back and see you."

"I missed you so fucking much." Sephiroth blurted out, suddenly wrapping his arms around the slender blonde and pulling him into a tight hug, nuzzling into his with a big sigh. Cloud smiled and returned the hug, gave a cut little nuzzle of his own with the chilled tip of his nose. Seph loved every moment of it.

"I missed you too."

Sephiroth squeezed him tighter.

"So are you going to play with your present seeing as you've unwrapped it...." Cloud's voice was teasing but there was a needy tone in there that Sephiroth couldn't miss.

He looked down at the bow that was crumpled up in his hand.

"Are you sure babe? We can cuddle up in bed if you're exhausted from traveling." Sephiroth, he was quite the gentleman if he did say so himself.

"You got dense again while I was away I see." Cloud deadpanned, leaning back to glare at him with those lovely blue eyes.

"Hey, I thought you would appreciate that I was thinking with the proper head."

"Sephiroth, I've been at the Northern Crater for the past month, alone, it was so cold and my hands were so frozen I couldn't even touch myself when I was thinking of you at night. I fucking need you right now." The last words came out were probably supposed to be threatening but to Sephiroth they just sounded like a sexy little purr.

The General wasted no time after that, eager to give his little lover what they had both been craving the past few weeks. Seph captured Cloud's lips in an dominating kiss while he went to work, shifting them into a better position. Sephiroth ended up sitting back on the couch with Cloud straddling his lap and quite suddenly missing any bit of clothing at all. Sephiroth adored having a nude and needy Cloud in his lap, his large hot hands traveled over Cloud's pale and cool skin. It felt just right, Cloud's soft skin under his hands, perfect.

The blonde was impatient, chilly hands quickly undoing Seph's belt and zipper, "Don't tease me." The blonde huffed between kisses and it was enough of a plea for Sephiroth to dig a hand between the couch cushions in search of their stashed bottle of lube that lived there. Sephiroth made quick work of popping it open and coating his fingers on one hand. He dropped the bottle to the side and slid his slicked fingers between Cloud's cheeks, carefully pressing in a single digit first. His lover was tight, and Sephiroth did his best to distract his lover, to try and help Cloud relax as he prepared him, carefully stretched him open, adding a second finger and then a third.

Cloud had pulled away from the kiss and was impatiently nipping and kissing at Sephiroth's neck, rolling his hips to press himself down farther onto his lover's fingers. 

"Seph...." 

That sweet little whine, feeling that his lover had waited long enough. He'd waited long enough too, his own arousal was hard and leaking between them, Cloud was teasing him with little strokes of his chilly hands, making Sephiroth shiver in anticipation. 

Cloud was slicking up Speh's length, impatient little thing he was. Sephiroth didn't let him tease either, brushing his hands away after a few moments before coaxing the blonde up onto his knees so Sephiroth could take him as they were. Seph let out a low gravely groan as Cloud began to sink onto his length. He'd missed this, not just just in physical sense, which honestly was amazing. It was more than that though, the sense of being the closest you could physically be with someone, it was the most intimate thing Sephiroth had ever experienced in his life. The trust and love that he felt from his blonde lover in moments like this, Sephiroth soaked it in, refusing to take it for granted.

Sephiroth didn't let himself get too carried away in his thoughts, thrusting up into his lover's inviting warmth, starting a lazy but pleasureful rhythm. After being apart for so long they were both quick to race to the edge of overwhelming pleasure. Cloud was panting against Seph's shoulder, one chilled hand clasped behind Seph's neck and the other twisted in silver locks of hair. Cloud's hips rolled in time with his Seph's thrusts, and the blonde cried out with every brush of his overly sensitive sweet spot. 

When he felt Cloud give in, felt the blonde spill his seed between him and his body tighten in pleasure before relaxing in his lap, Sephiroth allowed himself to give in as well, groaning Cloud's name as he came still buried deeply in the blonde's body.

 

"I missed you so fucking much." Cloud spoke gently, they were curled up on the couch together under the fluffy blanket, enjoying the after glow as weak afternoon light filtered into the living room around them. Sephiroth was lazily playing with the blonde's hair, flattening the spikes and letting them spring up into their natural state.

"I missed you too, more than I thought I would." More than he had thought himself capable of.

Spehiroth could feel Cloud smiling against his neck, he knew how much the blonde enjoyed hearing things like that from him. 

It wasn't a bad thing to say if it was true.

Cloud sighed, a light and happy sound as he snuggled in closer.


	7. Chocobo Chuckle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meeting.

Sephiroth would never forget the first time Cloud crossed his line of sight. The blonde cadet had refused to look at him, didn't spare him a single glance.

The silver general had come to the office on a day off, that had set him in a grumpy mood. Sephiroth had gotten back from a mission near Costa Del Sol, which had been anything but relaxing. He felt hung over without any of benefits of a fun time the night before. By lunch he felt even worse, run down and running on fumes. 

He sent Zack a quick text to see if the energetic man was up for a meal as he turned off his computer and pushed the mess on his desk to the side to be felt with later. Paperwork seemed like something that could be dealt with later. 

He was standing from his desk when Zack returned his message. 

"Training cadets  
Bring me food! Pls <3"

Sephiroth shook his head but wasn't above taking some extra time to shirk his duties that day. The general double timed it out of his office, telling his secretary he wasn't coming back. Her panic put a bounce in his step as he wandered to the cafeteria and grabbed a couple sandwiches and drinks. The general almost felt refreshed by the time he reached the other side of the Shinra compound and the cadet training building there. It wasn't too hard for him to find the gym that his friend was in. He walked in, lunches in hand to find the large space packed with sparing cadets.

"Seph!" Zack called out to him from where he was standing in the middle of the space. Sephiroth didn't hesitate to walk over to him like he owned the place. He was The Silver General after all, there was not a single spot in Midgar where he didn't feel like he had the right to be. Cadets scrambled out of his way, Sephiroth didn't apologize for interrupting the practice spars. "Oh my god! You actually brought me lunch, I love you Seph!" 

Sephiroth rolled his eyes at Zack's words but he handed over the food so that he could dig into his own meal, he was famished. "Why are you training cadets?" Sephiroth asked as he looked about the room. Seph didn't feel right judging any of the cadets, he was on such a different level from any of them. It was quite clear this was a fresh class, they had just started on sparing and most still had horribly sloppy footwork. 

"A favour to Angeal, this is actually his class." 

"Did he have a date with Gen?" Sephiroth asked, eyes still roaming as he ate, there was some that weren't bad... But sadly no natural talent in this bunch. 

"That he missed two weeks ago," Zack snorted as he tore into his own sandwich, pausing a moment to correct a student near by before returning. Seph hid his smile behind his own sandwich. Zach was a good teacher, he needed more time, more experience but Seph knew it was the right path for him. "He's kind of in the dog house... I don't want to know what Genesis is putting him through-Hey! This is training time, no gawking cadets!" 

Sephiroth had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He had known his presence would be disruptive to cadet class, he wasn't sure if he liked the attention but at the same it was kind of fun in a way. 

"This is a beginner sword class, you won't get bored Zack?" He teased gently, though the tone of his voice was flat; had to appear emotionless and cool in front of the cadets. He had an image to maintain after all. 

Zach just chuckled and shook his head, motioning for Sephiroth to walk with him. The general followed as they slowly walked about the floor between the rows of training cadets. Zack had finished his lunch and was pausing to correct bad stances, sloppy foot work and poor grips. When they reached the back of the gym Sephiroth was stopped in his tracks like he had hit a brick wall. 

The last pair was almost grossly mismatched, the first was almost as tall as Sephiroth himself and the second looked like he could still be in middle school... Maybe the young end of that as well. Sephiroth looked to his friend to protest, it was an oddly cruel thing of Zack to do. But Zack was grinning like a fool and Sephiroth looked back to the practice fight for a few moments more.

He really watched this time.

The smaller cadet didn't have the same power in his strikes as the taller cadet but that didn't matter. He was faster, more agile and more sure of himself. Sephiroth had no doubt the little blonde cadet was aware of every part of his body while fighting and knew exactly what he was doing. And he was doing just fine in the duel. 

He was gaining ground, gradually pushing his larger opponent back across the mat. He came in at angels that made the taller cadet off balanced, Sephiroth grinned as well finally. The blonde cadet was short and he knew it and had no trouble using it in his favour. 

If he was aware of being watched, the smaller cadet made no acknowledgment of it. The taller cadet didn't have the same focus and as soon as he glanced over at Zack and the General it was all over for him. The smaller cadet used the opening to his advantage, knocking his opponent down with a blow that would have been fatal if they had been using real weapons. 

"Cheap shot Strife." The taller cadet wheezed from where he was spread out on the mat. Cadet strife offered him a hand up, which the taller cadet accepted.

"Cause no one takes cheap shots in a real battle." 

Sephiroth blinked and really looked at the Cadet.

Strife, he looked awfully adorable to have such a harsh surname. He all pale skin, delicately framed and topped off with intense sky blue eyes and a upward sweep of golden hair. The general wondered how the hell he got it to stay like that. Kind of looked like Zack's but much more pretty.

That was a weird thought.

Moving on.

"Good work Cloud!" Zack said with his usual enthusiasm, giving both the winner and loser of the spar pointers on what they did well on and what they could improve on. 

The taller cadet kept glancing at him while Zack spoke but the blonde, Cloud didn't look at him once. He was focused on Zack's critique.

After that Zack called for a water break, giving the class a much needed break. Sephiroth and Sack headed outside for some air, leaning against the building beside the entrance as they sipped their drinks.

"So what did you think?" Zack asked, clearly quite excited but Sephiroth was unsure about what exactly. He still had trouble reading people.

"The class was... Average? But you're teaching is good, I think they will learn a lot from you Zachary." Sephiroth shot in the direction he thought the conversation was going.

Zach huffed and shook his head.

That was an obvious miss.

"About Cloud?" Zach clarified, knowing his friend could be dense sometimes.

"Cadet Steife seems well trained already, did he have previous experience?"

"That's the best part!" Zach replied gleefully, excited to finally talk about the blonde cadet. "Angel told me that he has never held a sword before their class started six weeks ago! He's a fucking natural, it's almost scary, if he picks up anything with a blade on it it's like he knows just how to hold it, how to move on instinct." Zach was grinning so wide it almost made Seph's own face hurt in sympathy. 

"The class has their mako tests next week. If he's green lit for mako I'm fast tracking him for the solider program and taking him on as my student!"

Sephiroth had to smile then, so like Zack to want to be like his own mentor. Many firsts didn't take on personal students, they were often too busy and away on too many missions. Angel had taken a shine to Zack though and he had made the time; now the raven hairs first was a regular part of his life along with Angeal and Genesis. 

Would it happen like that for Cloud? 

Such a soft name to contrast the harsh surname, Sephiroth wasn't the best person to talk about names; he didn't even have a last name of his own.

"I am happy for you my friend." 

"So don't be weird or anything," Sephiroth arched a single silver brow in question. "Cloud was probably super nervous that you were there watching him. He was acting all cool but really I'm pretty sure he has a crush on you. I'll keep you updated if I get him in the mentor program."

"That is not nessisary Zachary." Sephiroth insisted.

"You don't like him?"

"I do not know him." 

Zachary grinned, "You will.... I should get back before the class thinks I abandoned them." He said, heading towards the door, pausing with his hand on the handle. "Seph... You should be more open to relationships... I know it's taken a lot for you to get used to me aside from 'Geal and Gen. But you should be more open to the possibility of love." 

And then Zack was gone and Sephiroth was left alone, leaning against the rough brick exterior of the cadet building ... His mind was back inside the training room. 

Cloud Strife.

Sephiroth hoped he saw more of the deadly little blonde in the future....

 

"Seph? What's up? You kind of drifted off there for a few minutes." 

Cloud was curled up with him on their couch, wrapped up in his usual fluffy blanket. 

"Thinking back to our first meeting... You... You didn't even spare me one glance you were so serious about your training." 

Cloud have a horrible snorting laugh against his chest.

"Oh Shiva no!" He said between chuckles, "I was trying not to stare because you had mustard all over the front of your uniform from the sandwich you were eating. Everyone was staring and I was trying not to laugh because you were The General and I was terrified of you."

"Are you fucking serious?"


	8. Chocobo Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third date.

"Here, it's your favorite." 

Sephiroth gave the to-go coffee cup a skeptical look but the soft smile on Cloud's face made the general accept the cup anyways. It was rather chilly out and even if he didn't like the drink his date had bought for him, at least he could hold it for warmth during the walk back to the base apartments. 

It was first snow of the winter and his third date with Cloud. 

They'd had a late lunch on one of the rare days that they both had a day off and were now wander back through the upper plate towards the base.Sephiroth was pleased to simply walk slowly and listen to Cloud ramble on happily about classes and the crazy pranks Zack had pulled since they had last seen each other. The ridiculous stories made the general chuckle gently and he appreciated the third's enthusiasm. Even on a chilly winter afternoon after shit week at work, Cloud managed to be quite the ray of sunshine. 

He enjoyed the blonde's company, their first date had been a bit of a disaster but their second had gone better. This date was even better, minus the fact that Sephiroth had learned that Cloud hated winter and snow and ice. But he did find out that they both equally hated the holidays as well and would rather pretend it wasn't happening.

It wasn't until they were walking up to Cloud's apartment building that Sephiroth realized that he had zoned out a little during the walk. 

"Do you like your drink?" 

Sephiroth paused and looked down at his date, Cloud's pale skin was flushed pink from the cold winter air. His lips were a little chapped but tilted up in the corners in a gentle smile. Sephiroth look down at his cup then, willing his own cheeks not to color.

"I haven't had any yet." He admitted, still quite weary of what ever was in the cup. "What is it again? I don't think you actually told me what you ordered for me?"

There was an amused look in Cloud's icy blue eyes, which the general supposed was a good sign, at least his date wasn't mad at him for being honest.

"I told you, it's your favorite." 

"How do you know my favorite?" Sephiroth countered with a single raised brow, only to be answered with a shy chuckle from Cloud.

"It's silly." There was a bashful and slightly embarrassed look on the blonde's face now. Sephiroth found himself distracted for a moment, enjoying how naturally expressive the younger man was. 

"You asked Zackary?" Zack was the Third's mentor and they spent a lot of time together, it made sense. Seph didn't put it past the other First to try and feed Cloud information like that since they started dating.

Cloud shook his head, suddenly very interested in the cardboard sleeve around his own to-go cup.

"You asked Angeal or Genesis?" Less likely, but not out of the question.

Another gentle shake of the head that made the spikes of blonde hair bounce atop Cloud's head. Sephiroth wondered how it would feel to run his bare hands through them; wondered if they were as soft as they looked.

"You asked my secretary?" It was a stretch but Sephiroth was getting tired of this game quickly.

"No. It's dumb.... just trust me?" Cloud pleaded gently. 

"I'll decide whether it's .... dumb or not." Sephiroth replied straight faced and Cloud huffed, looking up from his own cup with a disbelieving look. 

"I know your favorite order because-Iknowitfromoneofourpastlivestogether." 

Sephiroth blinked, trying to process the mumbled mash of words that came from the blonde's mouth. Cloud's face was incredibly red now and it wasn't from the chilly winter air. The general couldn't help the small upturn of his lips, it was endearing that the blonde would believe in something like past lives or fate. It was cute, something that Sephiroth could indulge. 

"Have a good night Cloud." When the blonde looked up at him, Spehiroth leaned down and brushed their chilled lips together in a small chaste kiss. "And thank you for remembering my favorite."

"You're welcome... Goodnight Seph." Cloud replied, smile growing on his face as they parted and he turned to step into his building. 

Sephiroth started the walk back to his own apartment on the other side of the Shinra base, finally taking a sip of his now cold drink.

It made him pause, even ice cold, it was the best coffee he'd ever had. 

Sephiroth finished the entire thing before making it back to his building.


End file.
